Rotulados
by miss-f0rtune
Summary: "Nunca soube ao certo como havia começado, mas de quando, eu tinha certeza. Desde a noite que em meio as chamas perdi todos que amava. Mas mesmo com todo o pavor e confusão, eu jurava ter visto um par de olhos frios e por cima da silhueta sem dono, uma palavra que fora carregada pelo vento segundos depois de ser vista. Assassino."
1. Em meio ao fogo do passado

Sem muita enrolação, apenas quero dedicar essa fic, que farei com todo amor do mundo, à minha onee-chan, Nat King 3

À você Nát que sempre me inspira a ser melhor, que sempre me ajuda a seguir em frente. E que está ao meu lado, seja nas horas ruins ou nas horas boas!

De coração, obrigada por tudo 33

É minha primeira fic da vida, então sejam gentis e não esculhambem a Isa aqui

Hope you enjoy 3

...

**Capítulo 1 - Em meio ao fogo do passado.**

- Hinata! - minha mãe gritava meu nome em meio ao fogo, desesperada por me achar - Hinata, saia daqui, agora!

- Ma-mãe... - sussurrei por entre as tábuas que me prendiam ao chão chamuscado.

Ao identificar da onde vinha meu fraco gemido, desviando dos destroços, ela correu até mim. Acariciou meu rosto e apenas conseguia visualizar seu rosto carinhoso, até na hora de minha quase morte. Minha consciência estava me deixando.

- Não! Fique comigo Hinata, não morra! - acho que ela tentava retirar as pilastras que haviam caído sobre mim, pois o peso se aliviada de vez em quando. - Eu vou te tirar daqui, meu amor! Não desista ainda!

Era difícil absorver suas palavras em meio ao calor infernal. Depois de várias tentativas, senti meu corpo mais leve. Meio tonta, olhei para minha mãe, que me ajudou a levantar, me colocando em seus ombros. Desviamos das chamas e de tudo aquilo que um dia chamamos de lar. A janela da frente havia virado um enorme buraco. Ao passarmos por ele, senti meus olhos serem cegados por várias luzes fortes demais. O barulho de sirenes e gritos se misturavam em minha mente já confusa por inalar muita fumaça.

Ao nos ver, algumas pessoas vieram nos acudir, crendo eu serem enfermeiros e médicos. Alguém me pôs em seu colo e senti o ar circular melhor, mas barulho só aumentou. Haviam gritos, ordens e lamentações de algumas vozes familiares. Minha mente debilitada demais queria apenas o colo de minha mãe, que fora afastada de mim.

- Ma-mãe... - consegui balbuciar, depois de muito tossir. Meu pulmão ardia como o inferno.

- Tudo bem, que-querida - senti um aperto afável em minha mão. - Estou aqui com você.

O alívio tomou conta de mim. Minha mãe estava ali e pelo pouco que consegui ver, estava bem. Mas...

- Mamãe... O pa-pai e a Han-nabi? - apenas senti gotas quentes molharem minha mão e a cabeça dela deitando sobre meu peito. Ela soluçava.

É claro que eu sabia. Nossa casa possuía dois andares, sendo que os quartos ficavam em cima, junto com o escritório de meu pai. Meus olhos lacrimejaram e choramos, minha mãe e eu, pela morte das pessoas que mais amávamos. Eu sentia a dor dela, e ela a minha. Nunca fomos um exemplo de família feliz, mas tudo que tínhamos vivido até agora, nos fez crescer como pessoas. E agora, eu tinha 17 e apenas minha mãe junto a mim, quando um dia, imaginei que levaria meus filhos pra conhecerem os avós e tia. Um futuro tranquilo, porém agora impossível.

Não pudemos lamentar muito, pois o clarão e o barulho ensurdecedor da explosão que veio em seguida surpreenderam a todos. Levantei meu tronco do colo da enfermeira que me segurava, também o fez minha mãe.

E foi assim que vimos todas as lembranças e amor construídos naquela casa, serem consumidos pelo fogo.

Mamãe me abraçou forte e aconchegou sua cabeça na base do meu ombro, evitando olhar para o que um dia chamamos de lar, encharcando minha camiseta. Enquanto via as chamas consumirem tudo, deixei as lágrimas embaçarem meus olhos e pensamento. Apenas queria que tudo terminasse.

Mas ao olhar de relance para o corredor que dava para os fundos da antiga casa, vi uma silhueta estranha. Ao perceber ser observada, correu para o muro do quintal vizinho. Porém antes de se jogar para o outro lado, me lançou um olhar aterrorizante, que em meio a luz das labaredas pude ver.

Olhos frios e cruéis.

Mas o mais estranho de tudo, fora o que pairou no ar, sobre a silhueta.

Uma palavra. Sem linhas ou sentido. Uma palavra saída da minha mente perdida e débil. Uma definição sem um dono conhecido. Uma palavra significativa à todo aquele fogaréu.

_Assassino_

Depois todas as últimas imagens daquela noite se resumiram em bombeiros apagando o resto do fogo e vasculhando entre os destroços os corpos sem vida do meu pai e da minha pequena irmã. Mamãe fora levada para uma ambulância e eu ainda me encontrava no colo da jovem enfermeira de cabelos loiros.

Então minha consciência se perdeu em meio ao barulho das sirenes, luzes muito fortes e uma dor dilacerante.

...

Yo Minna-san o/

Tudo bem? c:

Essa foi uma fic que saiu do nada, sem explicações. As imagens vieram em minha mente, como um filme e se fixaram.

Então eu me obriguei a colocá-la no papel! kakaka c:

Desculpe por qualquer erro gramatical... Minha beta foi o próprio word -q

E ficou curtinho, pois é apenas uma introdução a história em si.

Espero que tenham gostado, porque tenho a sensação que -por um milagre divino- ela será interessante ou, pelo menos, que não ficará meia boca XD

*junta as mãos* Que a Nát-onee-chan goste =w= *amém*

E mandem review, elogiando, opinando, xingando... XD

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas! ;3

Kissus e ja ne o/


	2. Benção e Maldição

Devo pedir desculpas a quem estava esperando pelo capítulo D:

*tinha alguém esperando né? T-T*

Demorei, então espero que esteja tão bom que tenha valido a espera ;3

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam das reviews!

*É importante! Pergunte a qualquer ficwriter u-u*

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Benção e Maldição**

Mamãe encontrava-se a apenas 1 metro de distância, sobre uma forte luz, como embaixo de um holofote. Nesse lugar nenhum onde estávamos todo o resto era breu.

"_Gomen, Hinata-chan_" - sussurrou, como se o fizesse em meu ouvido.

- Mamãe? - ela me lançou um doce sorriso, revelando a faca em sua mão. - Não kaa-san! Não faça... - mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, antes que eu pudesse impedi-la a faca já cortava sua garganta.

Por mais que tentasse, minhas pernas não se mexiam, não saíam do lugar. Eu queria ampará-la! Estancar aquele mar de sangue que fluía por seu corpo. Mas ela ria docemente, como se aquela fosse a melhor sensação do mundo. Em seus olhos eu podia ver tranquilidade. E acima de sua cabeça, como o seu sorriso demonstrava, havia uma palavra.

_Paz_

Fechei meus olhos para aquilo, meus joelhos enfraqueceram e desatei a chorar. Não consegui encarar aquela cena. Não naquele momento e, talvez, nunca. Me arrastando, fui até o corpo dela, que mantinha no rosto um sorriso tranquilo e suave, como sua alma sempre fora. Segurei seu corpo gelado em meus braços. Meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas não viam outra coisa que não fosse pureza.

- Por que fez isso, kaa-san? – a envolvi em meus braços, com uma força contida. - Nós iríamos passar por tudo isso juntas... Você não se lembra? - embalei-a como uma criança. - Por quê? Por que me deixou sozinha, kaa-san? - ninei seu corpo sem vida, banhada em seu sangue e cantarolei a canção de ninar com que fazia Hanabi e eu pegarmos no sono quando éramos menores.

_Dorme, dorme, minha filhinha_

_É noite, papai já veio._

_Tua maninha também dorme_

_Embalada no meu seio._

_Dorme, dorme minha filhinha._

_Que as aves já estão dormindo_

_E as estrelas cintilantes_

_Lá no céu estão luzindo_

Embalei seu sono eterno, desejando o mesmo para mim. Minha mãe sempre fora forte, sendo junto de papai, o pilar da nossa família. E ela havia se entregado, desistiu de sofrer e se salvou.

Salvou a si mesma antes que eu o fizesse.

Um grito forte se formou em minha garganta e eu o libertei, deixando ir com ele uma pequena parcela da dor e angustia que sentia. Desejando que minha vida se esvaísse junto dele, que tudo aquilo acabasse.

Foi então que um par de olhos vermelhos se destacou na escuridão, reluzindo a palavra assassino acima de si, junto à lâmina de uma faca. Ele vinha em minha direção e com a escuridão ao seu favor não consegui identificar quem era. Meu coração virou uma máquina sobrecarregada e minhas pernas enferrujaram de tal modo que não conseguia me mexer.

Ele iria me matar.

* * *

- Hinata!

Naruto olhava fixamente para mim. Seus olhos azuis demonstravam preocupação, arregalados. Sentada na cama, eu tremia freneticamente. Suas mãos seguravam delicadamente meus braços, enquanto ia me acalmando. Passando seus braços carinhosamente por minha cintura, ele me puxou para perto. Meio hesitante, eu me aproximei.

- Foi só um sonho, Hina-chan. Eu estou aqui - disse sereno. Sua voz, pele e cheiro me acalmavam profundamente.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun - o apertei mais.

- Shhhi... - afastando-se um pouco, olhou amavelmente para mim. - Sou seu namorado e não vou deixar nada nem ninguém te machucar, fique tranquila - colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha e me beijou docemente. Depois de nos afastarmos, afundei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seu cheiro tão familiar e maravilhoso.

- Q-quer voltar à d-dormir? - a vergonha me dominava e eu me perguntava como ele ainda estava ali. Chegou perto do meu ouvido, me prendendo mais ao seu corpo.

- Se você quiser... - ergueu minha cabeça para que eu pudesse fitá-lo. Seu olhar era sério. - Quer contar... Sobre seu pesadelo? - havia certa hesitação em sua voz. Meu olhar ficou vago.

Como contar a alguém que você ama a sua dor? Como fazer realmente ela entender o que você está passando? Não há como. Fazia quase dois anos que tudo havia desmoronado em minha vida. A única coisa boa que eu ainda possuía era Naruto. Ele é quem mantinha minha sanidade no lugar e um pouco de paz em meu coração. Sempre fui mais reservada e demorei muito tempo para mostrar o que eu sentia à ele, e mesmo depois de todo o meu esforço para mudar, ainda havia muito da antiga Hinata em mim.

Mas o que eu mais amava naquele garoto de profundos olhos azuis era o fato de que ele tinha fé em mim. Uma fé por mim desacreditada, esquecida e talvez, nunca incentivada. E antes disso, ele me amava, mais do que eu pudesse imaginar. E agora eu me encontrava órfã, sem rumo ou futuro. Se eu perdesse Naruto, sinceramente, não saberia o que fazer ou como viver.

Ele fora a única coisa boa que havia me restado.

Percebendo meu silêncio longo demais, ele desconversou.

- Você não precisa dizer nada... Me desc... - mas antes que ele pudesse continuar eu o interrompi.

- Tudo ao meu redor era muito escuro - ele parou atento. - A única pessoa à minha frente era... Kaa-san, e ela tinha... Ela t-tinha uma f-faca... - Eu não consegui encará-lo e muito menos continuar a contar. As lágrimas já transbordavam cruelmente e ele não precisava de mais nada para entender a mensagem. Apenas me abraçou forte, afagando meus cabelos, enquanto eu encharcava seu peito com minhas lágrimas que caiam compulsivamente.

- Desculpe te fazer falar. Está tudo bem agora. - percebi a culpa em sua voz. Mas ele não a possuía, longe disso. Eu tinha que contar. Aquele não tinha sido o primeiro pesadelo e com certeza não seria o último.

- N-não é s-sua cul-pa. - Em meio a soluços consegui balbuciar. Eu tinha que fazê-lo, antes que aquilo me sufocasse por completo. - Depois que k-kaa-san se mat... - Eu não conseguia dizê-lo. - Se foi, alguém ap-pareceu...

- Alguém? - Desde a primeira noite eu já havia contado a ele. Na verdade, desde o incêndio. Sobre aquele par de olhos malditos, que me perseguiam e tiravam minhas noites de sono. Naruto tentou me fazer contar a polícia, mas eles não acreditariam. Afinal, foi apenas coisa da minha cabeça, não é? - São os mesmos olhos da última vez? - Senti seu aperto ficar mais tenso.

- S-sim. - mesmo com os olhos embaçados pude ver o ódio em sua alma. - Não f-fique assim, Naruto-kun. - Me olhou firme. Ele fora a única pessoa em que eu confiei para contar sobre os olhos do assassino daquela noite, mais ninguém.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso! Vamos achar este desgraçado e fazê-lo pagar! - sua voz era firme, assustadora. Ao ver que havia se exaltado, relaxou. Jogou-se no travesseiro, bufante. - Gomen, meu amor.

Observei Naruto fechar os olhos, frustrado. Ele odiava pensar que havia me assustado ou decepcionado. Acima de sua cabeleira loira e despenteada surgiu uma palavra.

_Proteção_

E meu coração se aqueceu com aquilo. Enquanto estivesse com ele, enquanto eu o amasse incondicionalmente, ficaria tudo bem.

Olhando para o relógio constatei que eram 3 horas da manhã. Tínhamos que trabalhar cedo no outro dia, então era melhor dormir.

- Está tudo bem. Já estou melhor, pois você está aqui comigo. - Corando, esbocei um pequeno sorriso para ele, que me sorriu abertamente de volta.

Naruto nunca perdeu aquele sorriso malandro e contagiante, desde que éramos pequenos. Eu o amava tanto e eu sentia que ele me correspondia da mesma forma. Era meu anjo, meu protetor, minha razão. Deitando em seu peito, me moldando em seu corpo para voltar a dormir e sentindo seu cheiro, me senti em paz.

Ali com ele, me sentia em casa.

Quando meu inconsciente quase me tomava por inteira, ouvi um sussurro em meus cabelos.

"_Eu te amo, Hinata_"

E mesmo sem esboçar palavra ou reação alguma, ele sabia que eu havia entendido. E mais importante, que eu sentia o mesmo.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, como de costume, Naruto já havia saído para trabalhar. Era uma segunda-feira, então preguiçosamente me levantei e fui fazer minha higiene.

Naruto arrumou uma casa pequena e tranquila para morarmos depois do acidente. Ela apenas consistia de um quarto, sala, cozinha e banheiro, o suficiente para nós dois. Ao passar pela cozinha, notei um bilhete na porta da geladeira que dizia:

_Acordei mais cedo e deixei o café pronto._

_Vamos resolver tudo, dattebayo!_

_Ps.: Te pego no serviço hoje._

_Uma pequena surpresa_.

_Naruto._

Sorri abertamente com aquilo. Era divertido esperar as surpresas de Naruto. Mesmo que fosse a pessoa mais atrapalhada do mundo, suas surpresas sempre me faziam feliz. Apenas após olhar o bilhete notei a mesa arrumada com pães, laticínios e condimentos diversos. Tudo meio desajeitado, mas feito com muito esforço.

Tinha a sensação de que aquele iria ser um bom dia.

Depois de arrumar a casa, saí para trabalhar. Era de manhã e o sol saía timidamente de trás das nuvens. Uma temperatura agradável tomava conta do ambiente e eu me sentia bem. Dei um tímido bom dia à nossa vizinha da frente, Srta. Shizune. Ela era uma mulher jovem e carismática, determinada e leal braço direito da prefeita de nossa cidade, Senju Tsunade - para qual Naruto também trabalhava. Seu animal de estimação - mais especificamente uma porca - Tonton, corria pelo gramado, enquanto Shizune cuidava de um jardim cercado, impedindo que o animalzinho pisasse em tudo. Acenou pra mim com um sorriso, aquele devia ser seu dia de folga.

Às vezes a caminho do trabalho me pegava pensando em coisas banais ou até em coisas importantes, como o _dom_ dos meus olhos. Aquela era uma questão conflitante pra mim, as palavras, que começaram desde a noite do incidente e nunca mais me deixaram. Nunca soube realmente como tudo aquilo funcionava.

No começo era atordoante. A cada pessoa para que eu olhasse, uma palavra surgia, revelando seu 'estado' ou 'essência'. Eu tinha crises de enxaqueca e, junto com os pesadelos constantes, não conseguia dormir. Depois de um tempo isso foi passando e as palavras vinham de vez em quando. Iam e vinham como queriam, como ali naquele momento. Uma senhora, de idade bem avançada, carregava um carrinho de compras, indo a direção do portão mais próximo. Fitando-me, sorriu de leve e eu retribuí. Quando ia entrando em casa, uma palavra surgiu acima de sua cabeça.

_Solidão_

Desviei os olhos, seguindo meu caminho. Me senti mal por ela, por meus olhos e pelo o que eles podiam me revelar. Sentia como se estivesse rotulando as pessoas ao meu redor e eu não era digna disso. Como se fossem segredos os quais eu não poderia saber, mas que me eram revelados de qualquer maneira.

Para mim aquilo era uma maldição.

A única pessoa que soube da habilidade dos meus olhos foi mamãe, no curto período em que passamos juntas desde o incêndio. Meus pesadelos atordoantes apenas me mostravam o que havia se passado um ano e alguns meses atrás. Depois de um mês frequentando um psicólogo - e com a ajuda de Naruto - eu estava um pouco melhor.

Mas mamãe não.

Ela não comia, dormia pouquíssimas horas por noite e quando conseguia tinha pesadelos, acordava gritando o nome de papai e de Hanabi. Me sentia péssima por ela. Eu consegui progredir um pouco, voltei a trabalhar e atender telefonemas, mas era perceptível que ela _não queria_ melhorar.

Naruto também foi muito prestativo. Me auxiliava na alimentação, sempre conversava com ela e tentava deixá-la melhor. Mas tudo fora em vão. E se Naruto não havia conseguido, talvez ninguém mais pudesse. Depois de dois meses, ela sucumbiu. Tirando a noite do incêndio, aquela foi a noite mais desesperadora de minha vida.

Mas acho que seria para qualquer pessoa que encontrasse sua mãe morta no chão do quarto, não é?

Foi horrível, vê-la ali, deitada sem vida. Sangue escorria por seu nariz e boca e os comprimidos espalhados pelo chão ao seu redor.

E eu não pude fazer nada, mais uma vez.

Naruto iria chegar mais tarde e eu mal conseguia olhar pra ela. Todas as vezes que tentei tocá-la, sentia sua pele fria ao tocar a minha e um arrepio me impedia de continuar. Minha consciência e visão turva pelas lágrimas não queriam aceitar que o cadáver ali era minha mãe. Apenas me apoiei em seu dorso, chorando compulsivamente, esperando que a escuridão viesse me buscar também.

Lembrar daquela noite me deixava tonta.

Nas poucas horas de lucidez em que minha mãe se mantinha consciente, conversávamos sobre qualquer coisa e, de vez em quando, nos arriscávamos a lembrar do incidente. Em uma dessas raras ocasiões, contei-a sobre as palavras. Pensei que me chamaria de louca, mas pelo contrário, disse que me compreendia e que aquilo era uma benção.

"_Seus olhos são pérolas preciosas demais para serem desperdiçadas, Hina-chan"_

Saber da verdade sobre as pessoas era o mais seguro, pois eu era bondosa demais e qualquer um poderia me enganar com facilidade, fora o que ela disse em seguida. Aquilo me ofendeu um pouco, mas eu deixei passar.

Não sei se o que ela me disse tinha razão, mas até Hanabi me falou algo parecido quando éramos pequenas. Mesmo nova Hanabi era muito inteligente.

"_Era uma tarde de sol. Brincávamos na areia da praça perto de nossa residência e um menino me pediu o baldinho emprestado. Eu mal o conhecia e Hanabi olhou-o torto._

_- Não devia emprestar suas coisas pra quem mal conhece, onee-chan. - me repreendeu ela._

_- Não há n-nada d-demais. - Lancei-lhe um sorriso, corando._

_- Duvido que ele vá lhe devolver... - Me encarou tensa. - Você é bondosa demais, Hinata-chan._

_- O-o que? - abaixei meu olhar._

_- Um dia isso ainda vai te matar._

_Aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa. Antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação, mamãe nos chamou."_

Não sei ao certo, mas aquilo me incomodava às vezes. As palavras dela pareceram proféticas e isso me assustava.

* * *

Chegando ao café onde eu trabalhava que ficava a algumas quadras de minha casa, dei bom dia ao pessoal e fui colocar meu uniforme. O salário não era muito, mas o suficiente para ajudar Naruto nas contas e comprar minhas coisas pessoais. O lugar era um café movimentado, onde eu servia as mesas, ajudava na cozinha e - às vezes, quando as coisas apuravam - auxiliava na limpeza. Eu trabalhava desde manhã cedo até de tardezinha. Era muito natural encontrar amigos e conhecidos por ali, já que era um café popular.

Na metade daquela tarde, um grande grupo de pessoas apareceu. Pediram-me para ir atender a mesa e quando cheguei lá, notei que eram meus amigos de longa data. Nós vivemos juntos por toda minha infância. Alguns foram trabalhar fora, outros sempre estavam ocupados e alguns poucos continuaram por ali, como Naruto, que os acompanhava. Seu sorriso era resplandecente. Ao ver todos juntos ali, sorrindo pra mim, fiquei feliz. Devolvi um sorriso doce e sincero.

- Não disse que tinha uma surpresa pra você? - disse Naruto, se levantando para me dar um beijo. Sua alegria era inspiradora e seu sorriso aberto era lindo.

Todos estavam ali e eu me lembrava de cada um deles.

De longe vi Chouji e Ino, que me acenou animada, suas mãos entrelaçadas. Quando ela percebeu meu olhar sobre as mãos, desviou os olhos, enrubescendo.

- Onde está Shikamaru? - perguntou Naruto.

- Ele tinha um caso importante e, e em suas próprias palavras, "problemático". Pediu desculpas por isso – respondeu calmamente Chouji.

- Não há problema. Alguém daqui tem que trabalhar né? - brincou Naruto.

Shikamaru era o mais novo policial criminalista a alcançar um alto cargo na polícia. Sempre estava ocupado com casos grandes. Na noite do incidente, fora ele quem falou comigo para coletar informações importantes. Ele era um grande profissional e amigo, mas não consegui contar sobre _aqueles olhos_.

Levantando-se e vindo em minha direção, Kiba me deu um longo abraço. Pelo que pude perceber Naruto ficou emburrado, principalmente porque nós sempre fomos muito próximos e havia tempos que não nos encontrávamos. Muito silenciosamente, atrás de Kiba veio Shino, sempre reservado apenas me deu um breve '_oi_'. Mas eu sabia que por trás daquela simples saudação havia um enorme carinho. Os dois sempre foram os mais próximos de mim na infância, como irmãos mais velhos.

Tenten e meu primo Neji também estavam ali, o qual me lançou um aceno de cabeça. Uma semana depois do incidente, ele ligou para prestar algum auxílio monetário, mas recusei. Ele tinha sua própria vida e problemas, mesmo que fosse da família, não podia me dar ao luxo de preocupá-lo. Ele já havia feito muito cuidando conta dos negócios de meu pai. Já era fardo suficiente.

- Yo, Hinata-san! - me saudou Lee, sempre enérgico.

- Olá, Lee-kun. Como está?

- Ótimo! Como meu mestre sempre diz: "Temos que manter o fogo da juventude!" - seus olhos brilhavam de excitação. Sorri. Acima de sua cabeça, uma palavra surgiu.

_Determinação_

E por último, avistei Sasuke e Sakura, que se encontrava bem próxima a ele. Ela veio animada me dar um abraço, segurou em minhas mãos e me sorriu.

- Faz algumas semanas que não nos falamos. Desculpe por isso - percebi sua vergonha.

- Não há problema, você está aqui agora. Todos estão - encolhi os ombros, me senti corar. Mas eu estava contente em ver meus amigos todos reunidos, depois de tanto tempo. A última vez em que todos haviam se reunido foi no funeral de minha família.

- Ela me ajudou um pouquinho a contatar o pessoal - disse rindo. Ela lhe deu um cascudo com força na cabeça.

- Fui eu quem falou com quase todos Naruto! Pare de se achar, idiota! - ela lançou uma carranca pra ele. - Nãoaguentei Hinata-chan – desculpou-se com um sorriso amarelo. Naruto choramingou, indo conversar com Sasuke, que notei apenas revirar os olhos.

Depois do ocorrido com mamãe, Sakura foi a pessoa que mais ficou próxima a mim, além de Naruto é claro. Ela começou a frequentar nossa casa, levando doces e mimos para me animar. Sempre aparecia para conversar comigo e Naruto. Acho que até poderia me atrever a dizer que ela era minha melhor amiga.

Sasuke era diferente. Nunca havíamos conversado de verdade ou sobre qualquer coisa relevante. Eu o via mais por causa de Naruto, ele era seu melhor amigo. Se é que não fosse o único. Sempre calado e sério. Ele e Sakura namoravam a alguns anos, mas pelas fofocas que eu era obrigada a ouvir - algumas vindas diretamente de Ino -, ele a traía constantemente.

Ali, Sasuke manteve-se sentado e apenas me lançou um acenou seguido de meio sorriso. Ficou conversando com Naruto, enquanto Sakura me chamava para conversar em particular.

Ao ver a animação de todos, meu chefe me liberou mais cedo. Deixei os outros conversando animadamente e acompanhei Sakura até a área de intervalo dos funcionários.

- E como você está? – ela me perguntou sorrindo.

- Estou bem. Como vão as coisas com sua família?

- Nada muito fora do normal. Mamãe mandando e papai dizendo amém – revirou os olhos.

- E o namoro? – percebi um brilho a mais em seus olhos verdes.

- Indo muito bem! Sei que não parece, mas Sasuke é um amor e se importa comigo. Ontem ele foi lá em casa e mamãe fez um jantar especial pra nós, fizemos 3 anos e 6 meses... – e eu já não escutava mais o que ela estava dizendo. A palavra acima de sua cabeça prendeu minha atenção por alguns segundos.

- Hinata? – olhei-a. – Está ouvindo? – afirmei com a cabeça. Ela continuou a falar enquanto eu apenas concordava muda.

Eu gostava de conversar com Sakura e ouvi-la, mas quando se dava corda para que falasse de Sasuke, ela não parava mais e eu pacientemente a escutava. Era bom ter sua companhia. Depois de certo tempo terminou de contar sobre a noite anterior.

- E você e Naruto? – havia animação em sua voz.

- Estamos bem – abaixando o rosto sorri envergonhada.

- Que bom! Vocês fazem um belo casal – sorriu sincera. – Sendo assim, quero que me ajude em algo! – assinalei para que prosseguisse. – Estou planejando uma festa para reunir o pessoal novamente. Vou conferir qual será o melhor dia para todos e te aviso – segurou minhas mãos. – Obrigada Hinata! Vou voltar pra lá, Sasuke deve estar me esperando. Você vem?

- Daqui a pouco – me sorriu, voltando ao café.

Enquanto se afastava me recordei da palavra que havia visto minutos antes.

_Ilusão_

Perguntava-me se era um sinal sobre as traições de Sasuke serem verdadeiras. E se assim fossem, imaginava o quanto Sakura iria sofrer com isso. Ela era tão apaixonada por ele e havia se esforçado muito para estar ao seu lado.

Poderia parecer egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu não queria magoá-la e nenhum boato era realmente confirmado. Não havia nenhuma prova. Sakura me fazia bem e eu não queria que ela se machucasse, então se por acaso fosse mesmo verdade eu iria contar a ela, juntando toda a coragem que me fosse possível. Não me era nada agradável aquele pensamento. Não me sentia no direito de acabar com um relacionamento, afinal, eu não me achava digna disso ou de qualquer outra coisa.

Mas pensando melhor, se reparasse bem para os dois juntos, havia um único sentimento no olhar dele. Eu não precisava de uma palavra para vê-lo e se ela viesse, seria esta a única para podê-lo definir.

_Possessão_

* * *

E aí, gostaram? *w*

Dois motivos pelo atraso - além da minha falta de pontualidade natural -q

1° - Meu computador pifou e estive escrevendo no meu trabalho;

2° - Não tive muito tempo livre dentro do meu trabalho -q

Mas mesmo assim, peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas

Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado - principalmente a onee-chan :33 - e no máximo em uma semana postarei o próximo capítulo, se as coisas estiverem tranquilas no meu serviço ou se meu computador ressuscitar :v

Até a próxima, kissus *-*


	3. Em meio às cinzas da memória

Yo pessoas o/  
Perdoem-me por mais um atraso D:  
Eu só posso usar o computador do meu padrinho pra postar e ele sempre me enche as paciência :v

Mas hoje consegui e está aqui mais um capítulo da nossa trama querida (?)

Vou logo avisar: Este capítulo começará com um pequeno hentai, mas não é nada explícito. Mas se você não é autorizado a ver: _não conta pros seus pais_ e.e

Brincadeira a parte espero que gostem e me perdoem.

Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Em meio às cinzas da memória**

- Gostou da surpresa? - Naruto sorria marotamente, seus olhos brilhavam.

- Foi o melhor presente do dia - na ponta do pé, envolvi seu pescoço e lhe dei um beijo. - Obrigada.

Estávamos entrando em casa e o céu já estava escuro. Todos haviam se despedido e regressado a suas residências. Abri a porta e fui em direção à cozinha preparar algo rápido para comer. Separei algumas coisas da geladeira e estava em frente a pia para lavar os alimentos, quando senti os braços dele me envolvendo pela cintura. Descansou a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

- Acho que mereço uma recompensa - sussurrou ao pé do meu ouvido. Senti um arrepio e fechando os olhos, sorri.

Naruto tomou aquilo por consentimento.

Girou meu corpo para que ficasse de frente com o dele. Enroscou seus dedos em meus cabelos e me puxou para um beijo. Estava faminto por meus lábios, ansioso e afobado. Colou mais seu corpo ao meu e pude sentir sua ereção. Sua mão passeava por meu corpo, sem nunca parar de me beijar. Puxando minhas coxas par cima, me fez sentar na bancada, espalhando tudo que havia por ali. Ao separarmos nossos lábios, pude ver seu sorriso divertido. Brincou com a barra da minha camiseta, infiltrando demoradamente seus dedos por ela. Um arrepio passou por meu corpo e me segurei para não soltar um gemido.

Em vão.

As pontas dos dedos deles eram gélidas. Subindo mais por minhas costas, dançaram, me fazendo contorcer e suspirar. Ele amava aquilo. Lentamente, seus dedos chegaram ao aro do sutiã. Como se pedisse permissão, se demorou por ali. Elevei meu corpo para dar passagem aos seus dedos. Nossos lábios se uniram mais uma vez, enquanto brincava com meu seio gentilmente. Com maior intensidade no beijo e nas carícias, passei minhas unhas por suas costas, por baixo da camisa. Nós dois gemíamos baixinho, roçando nossos lábios. Enlacei minhas pernas ao redor dele, aproximando sua ereção da minha intimidade. Uma de suas mãos tratou de abrir o zíper de minha calça e a da dele própria. Nunca tínhamos feito algo do gênero ali, mas estava tão excitada que corei mais só de pensar.

Estávamos mais que empolgados quando ouvimos um barulho.

Paramos imediatamente. Naruto me olhou, estático.

- Naruto! Hinata! - alguém batia à porta. Uma voz feminina.

- Justo agora? - choramingou ele.

Não tive como não rir de seu profundo desapontamento. Dei um beijo em sua testa e lhe sorri docemente, corada e ofegante.

- Vou atender a porta - desci do balcão e fui em direção à entrada, ajeitando a camiseta, o zíper e os cabelos.

Ao abrir, me deparei com uma Sakura bem muito bem trajada e elegante. Usava um vestido do tipo sereia, de paetês salmão e sua bolsa de mão tinha o mesmo estilo. Para combinar com os olhos, usava discretas esmeraldas nas orelhas. No rosto sua maquiagem era leve, mas seu perfume, do tipo amadeirado, podia ser sentido a quilômetros.

- Olá! Desculpe aparecer assim, de repente - sorriu, sem graça. Quando olhou bem pra mim mudou sua expressão completamente - H-hinata, você está muito... vermelha - colocou o dorso da mão em minha testa. - E quente... Além de ofegante - Sakura era uma das melhores enfermeiras do Hospital da cidade. - Naruto, seu idiota, como deixou ela neste estado? - gritou para ele, que permanecia na cozinha.

- N-n-não há n-nada com que s-se preocupar - sua observação me deixou mais envergonhada ainda. - Q-quer entrar? Você está m-muito bonita.

- Obrigada - sorriu encabulada.- Vim apenas para saber se não querem ir à uma festa conosco.

- Festa? - Naruto apareceu de súbito, com uma tigela de ramen na mão.

- É, sua anta - revirou os olhos. Se virou para mim. - Ou você tem a opção de deixá-lo aqui e vir sozinha - disse piscando, zombeteira. Ouvimos Naruto resmungar qualquer coisa e rimos baixinho.

- Acho melhor deixar para outro dia. Estou um pouco cansada - Naruto disfarçou o que seria uma de suas gargalhadas estrondosas. - M-mas obrigada pelo convite! – minha voz subiu algumas oitavas e ela notou que havia algo meio estranho ali. Olhou a hora no visor do celular e então se despediu.

- Não há de quê - beijou minha bochecha. - Até. E Naruto cuide da Hinata! - saiu em direção ao carro de Sasuke, estacionado do outro lado da rua. Quando ele abriu a porta pra ela, me fitou.

Seu olhar me causou arrepios estranhos.

Ao voltar pra dentro, fui me sentar no sofá aonde Naruto se encontrava deitado, rindo.

- O-o que aconteceu? - indaguei. Ele deitou sua cabeça no meu colo.

- Você não me parecia cansada antes da testuda chegar - zombou. Cobri meu rosto com as mãos, envergonhada demais para encará-lo.

- P-pare com isso, Naruto-kun.

- Não consegui me segurar - ele afastou minhas mãos gentilmente, sorrindo pra mim. - Desculpe.

- T-tudo bem - olhei para o relógio na parede. - Acho que devemos ir dormir...

- Sim, mas não acha estranho eles terem uma festa em plena segunda-feira, Hina-chan?

- É verdade. Mas espero que se divirtam - sorri, olhando pra imensidão azul de seus olhos. Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou. Se levantando, estendeu a mão e quando eu a segurei ele me puxou de repente, me botando em seu colo como uma criança pequena.

- N-naruto! - agarrei em seu pescoço.

- Venha minha princesa! - exclamou teatralmente e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto.

Entre gargalhadas e carinhos, fomos para cama continuar o que fora interrompido no balcão da cozinha.

* * *

Haviam se passado alguns dias desde que todos se reencontraram no café e no meio da semana Sakura me ligou. Acertamos de nos encontrar na minha casa, todos os sábados a tarde, para organizar os detalhes da festa. Dei a ideia de chamarmos Ino, mas chegamos a conclusão de que se o fizessemos, não poderiamos mais opinar em nada.

Na quinta-feira, ao chegar em casa reparei que Naruto estava um tanto estranho. Havia dias que ele andava meio estressado com tudo: emprego, dinheiro, tempo. Mas naquele momento demonstrava tensão, como se estivesse pressionado.

- Aconteceu algo? - não gostava de vê-lo daquele jeito.

- Hina-chan, quero que sente - um mau pressentimento percorreu meu corpo e senti a sala girar. Obedeci - Recebi uma ligação de Shikamaru esta tarde.

- S-shikamaru? - eu não conseguia entender aonde ele queria chegar. - Aconteceu algo à ele ou Temari?

- Não - veio sentar-se ao meu lado, segurando minhas mãos. Parece que estava tentando encontrar um meio fácil de dizer. - Reabriram o inquérito da noite do incêndio.

- O-o quê?! - eu estava incrédula.

Por quê? Depois de tanto tempo. Os legistas e criminalistas da equipe de investigação levaram quase um mês recolhendo provas, analisando-as e tomando depoimentos de testemunhas. Fora um momento de pressão para mim e mamãe. Quando perdemos Hanabi e papai, a única coisa que queríamos era esquecer do modo que eles se foram. Mas para melhor andamento do processo tivemos que dar depoimento sobre nossas lembranças de antes e durante o incêndio. Fora uma das piores sensações do mundo, misturadas à dor da perda.

Tentar esquecer e ser obrigada à lembrar.

E depois de todos aqueles momentos de sofrimento e angústia, tudo voltava à tona. Eu sabia de que iriam me procurar por mais perguntas. Por que queriam que eu revivesse tudo aquilo? O fogo, os gritos, a dificuldade pra respirar, a fumaça por todos os lados. Reviver meu passado das cinzas e me ferir com elas, esse era o objetivo?

Eu teria feito todas aquelas perguntas à Naruto se tivesse conseguido encontrar algumas voz e força dentro de mim. Uma mistura de revolta e tristeza me tomaram, as lágrimas transboradaram involuntariamente. Ele me deu um abraço apertado e terno.

- Desculpe ter que dar essa notícia. Eu sabia como iria te afetar e estava evitando isso ao máximo, mas é algo importante - eu não conseguia dizer nada, apenas absorver suas palavras e apertá-lo mais à mim. - Shikamaru me contou que o motivo da reabertura foi a suspeita de ser... incêndio doloso..

Me afastei dele um pouco, olhando-o incrédula.

- D-doloso? - não era possível... Depois de tantos anos! O veredito final da equipe criminalista foi de acidente. Era o que havia sido escrito nas papeladas e no eu quis acreditar esses anos todos. Por que desconfiar de ter sido um incêndio doloso somente agora?

- Sim. Shikamaru me explicou que votou para que levassem a investigação pra este lado, mas o chefe da equipe na época foi contra. E agora com algumas provas consideráveis sobre isso, ele quer realmente ter certeza.

- Q-quais p-provas? - consegui balbuciar em meio aos soluços.

- É isso que ele quer nos explicar amanhã a noite, em seu escritório.

* * *

O departamento onde Shikamaru chefiava ficava em Tokyo. Temari e seu menino Menma moravam na capital, acompanhando-o. Tomou um avião e chegou em seu antigo departamento, aqui em nossa cidade, uma noite antes de nosso encontro na sexta à noite.

Naruto e eu esperávamos na recepção quando ele abriu sua porta e solicitou que entrassemos. Seu ar era de seriedade, mesmo sempre reclamando que seu trabalho era problemático. Pediu que sentássemos e ofereceu uma bebida.

- Suponho que Naruto já tenha lhe dado uma base do que tenho a tratar.

- Sim - abaixei o rosto. Não consegui responder com muito entusiasmo. O pesadelo iria recomeçar. Senti que me observava. Deve ter notado meus olhos um pouco inchados.

- Sei o quanto isto é difícil pra você, Hinata. Somos velhos amigos e quero ser franco, sem falar tecnicamente - deu um longo suspiro. - Como bem sabem, eu era apenas um encarregado na equipe e se pudesse, a investigação teria sido levada para outro nível - revirou os olhos com alguma lembrança.

- Mas quais são os motivos que o fizeram reabrir o caso? - Naruto foi direto, pois sabia o quanto aquilo me atordoava.

- Bem, pra falar a verdade, minha intuição - viu Naruto arquear uma sobrancelha. - Mas não apenas isso, por favor. Depois de algumas investigadas por minha conta, descobri fatos e buracos em depoimentos de testemunhas - me encarou friamente. - E acho que não colocou todas as cartas na mesa, Hinata - meu coração acelerou. Fiz o máximo possível para disfarçar, mas estava enrusbecendo.

- O que está insinuando, Shikamaru? - tenso ao meu lado, Naruto procurou um meio de escapar. Ele também havia percebido do que nosso amigo estava dizendo.

- Insinuando? Nada - apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, entrelaçando os dedos na frente do rosto, inquisidor. - Algumas pessoas testemunharam ter a impressão de avistar um vulto encoberto pelo fogo, fugindo pela lateral do jardim de trás. A justificativa delas para terem abafado isso a dois anos foram de "haver fumaça demais ou achar que foi coisa da imaginação". Julgo que pensou o mesmo, não é Hinata? - abri a boca, mas nada saiu. Minha voz havia sumido.

- Você é um espertinho desgraçado, né? - Naruto resmungou. Podia sentir que ele ia estourar. Eu tinha que intervir.

- P-pelo mesmo motivo das p-pessoas naquela noite - as palavras travavam na garganta, me fazendo gaguejar penosamente. Aquilo me deixava mais nervosa. - F-foi quando estava nos braços da enfermeira, s-sentadas na grama esperando auxílio médico - as imagens voltando cruelmente. - Eu v-vi, em meio à fumaça uma silhueta correndo aos fundos. Era r-rápida e antes de passar pro outro lado... - Naruto apertou minha mão. Ele já havia escutado aquela história e sabia o que vinha depois. Shikamaru me incitou a continuar. - Antes de passar para o vizinho, me lançou um... um olhar ameaçador - gotas caíram em minhas mãos, pousadas em meu colo.

- Ela tem pesadelos com aquela noite até hoje - Naruto olhou para nosso velho amigo procurando alguma compreensão. Graças à Deus a encontrou.

- A-apenas achei que era minha imaginação conturbada pela fumaça, pela perda de papai e Hanabi - me abraçando, o loiro tentou me acalmar.

- Vou fazer o possível e o impossível para descobrir quem é o culpado - Shikamaru fitou a lua cheia pela janela.

- Obrigado, Shikamaru - havia uma gratidão imensa na voz de Naruto.

Enquanto íamos em direção da porta, vi de relance um palavra aparecer acima de Shikamaru.

_Justiça_

Esbocei um sorriso. Eu sabia que ele era uma pessoa boa e que cumpriria o prometido.

* * *

O caminho inteiro na volta foi silencioso. A nostalgia dos meus tempos de solidão junto à casa de meus pais voltava. Naruto estava estranho e o vento era forte e gelado. Tentei puxar alguma conversa.

- N-não está com f-frio? - mantinha o braço ao meu redor. Não o sentia tremer.

- Não - seu tom não era brusco ou mal humorado, apenas indiferente.

- O-o que aconteceu? - vi sua boca abrir algumas vezes para me dizer algo, mas nada saiu.

- Apenas estou cansado - suspirou. Olhando pra mim, esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Seu sorriso era gentil, mas não havia calor em seus olhos.

- Chegaremos em casa e poderá descansar como merece - lhe sorri. Achei melhor não comentar nada. Naruto tinha seus motivos para omitir algo de mim.

Ao chegar em casa, entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama. Sentei na ponta da mesma e ele chegou mais perto.

- Por que Hinata? - seu olhar era triste e duro. Acariciou meus cabelos.

- D-do que está falando? - estava completamente perdida em suas indagações.

- Porque não contou tudo à polícia desde o início? - aquilo me pegara de surpresa. - Poderia ter evitado tudo isso de volta, meu amor - suas palavras eram duras de ouvir. Fitei uma palavra a cima de sua cabeça.

_Incompreensão_

- V-você sabe - eu me sentia magoada. Era como se insinuasse que a culpa por meu sofrimento agora fosse por minha própria causa. - Eu estava c-confusa - levantou-se andando pelo quarto.

- Qualquer coisa poderia ter sido utilizada pela polícia. Eles poderiam ter levado a investigação ao desgraçado que fez isso! - sua voz se elevou um pouco. - Tudo poderia te se resolvido a dois anos atrás!

Meus olhos lacrimejaram e uma dor latente se instalou em minha cabeça. Tentei segurar as lágrimas o máximo que pude, mas elas foram traiçoeiras comigo. Havíamos brigado apenas duas vezes daquela maneira, mas em nenhumas das duas me sentia tão triste como naquela.

- M-me desculpe - me vendo chorar e notando sua voz alta demais, se aproximou. - Eu não queria te machucar Hinata. Sabe que te amo mais que tudo, não é? - acenei que sim com a cabeça. - Me perdoe, por favor.

Me joguei em seu pescoço, o agarrando com força. Seus braços me apertaram forte.

- A culpa é minha - murmurei baixo em seu pescoço, mas ele me ouviu.

- Não é. Me perdoe por falar coisas tão horríveis - me beijou os cabelos. O arrependimento em sua voz era perceptível. - Estava nervoso e estressado, mas isso não me dava o direito de magoar você. Me perdoe, Hina-chan.

Sentia como se alguém houvesse me dado um soco no estômago. Nós dois estávamos chateados e sob pressão.

- T-tudo bem - sequei minhas lágrimas. - Vamos dormir, ok? - sorri superficialmente.

Como podia ser assim? Estávamos brigando, sendo que um dia antes fazíamos amor naquele mesmo momento.

Arrumamos a cama e ao deitar um ar de tensão pairou sobre nós. Como se fossemos desconhecidos, levamos um tempo até aproximarmos os corpos um do outro. Sua mão timidamente tocou a minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Descobri um sentimento estranho, de não querer segurar a mão de Naruto. Ele me puxou para mais perto, encaixando-me em seu peito.

- Me perdoe - sussurrou em meus cabelos.

- Não p-precisa pedir perdão.

- Preciso sim. Não deveria ter gritado com você. Fui um estúpido, pode me xingar se quiser.

- N-não. Pare com isso, Naruto-kun - me senti corar, sem motivo. - Eu te amo. Vamos esquecer o que passou - afundei meu rosto em seu peito.

Com seus dedos acariciando minhas costas, dormi. Um sono tenso, acompanhado de muitos sonhos.

* * *

O que acharam?

É agora que as coisas vão começar a acontecer, aguardem e confiem! ;D

No mais, tentarei postar mais rápido! Prometo!

Críticas, elogios, opiniões: Reviews, por favor u-u

Beijos pessoas :33

Ja ne o/


End file.
